Accounts of Abyss' Sins
by Orenji-17
Summary: Elysion fic; the story from Abyss' point of view. "Easy money meant crime. I learned that when I was a young boy, but I had no choice. I must do it, or else, my daughter would starve."


I made this for KageNeko at the SanHora forums for the Secret Valentine Event. I had fun connecting the EruNo songs [namely, Eru no Shouzou, Eru no Ehon: Majo to Lafrenze, Eru no Tenpin, Eru no Rakuen [Side: E]]. For those of you who don't know these songs, go listen [and make sure to know the translation]. BEST FANFIC I'VE WRITTEN IN MY LIFE.

BTW, for those who are curious, my Secret Valentine gift was a fanfic about Luna Ballad. I'm not sure if amaterasu is here or in dA, but I better go check. And for those who saw this at the SanHora forums, yes, this is AnneLaurant, and yes, I still worship the invisible pink unicorn moving perfectly along a horizontal.

-o0o0o0o-

**The Accounts of Abyss' Sins,  
Based on the Stories of Several Claimed Witnesses,  
Re-Imagined by a Poet**

-o0o0o0o-

I, I only wanted...to make her...happy.

God, why? Why now? At least, let me give her gift. Please.

I know that I'm a sinner. It started with wanting a girl - a lovely girl on a portrait I found in an abandoned hut while I was lost in a forest, when I had strayed away from my mother, that one winter day. White hair, red eyes, pale skin, a small smile - very beautiful, so creepy the portrait lay on the table that it gave me the chills. I stared and stared - so beautiful, so beautiful, so beautiful; I want her, I want her. She must be here; I must stay and find her.

And so, thus began my life in this forest.

I dwelt in it, feeding off its animals and fruits it bore, drinking from its river, keeping myself warm with the fire I make with its trees. Every day I walked and walked, searching for my Elys - yes, that was her name, as engraved on the portrait. Elys, Elys...my beautiful Elys - where are you? Where could you be? I want to see you. I want to see you. I want to see you.

One day, I finally found her, weeping and cursing on the ground - but...is she really that girl depicted in the portrait? Elys was something short for Elysion, the heaven, so it could have been akin to 'ideal woman.' I don't know, I'm not sure...but I know that I couldn't leave the poor girl there, so I took her to the hut.

Her name was Lafrenze, and supposedly, she was the guardian of Hades, the underworld. She told me she was raised by the cunning crimson witch Alterose, who had already passed away. She took an oath to protect her chastity, as it had been the lock to the other side of the river Styx, but she had forgotten, upon the arrival of the man Orpheus, who claimed to seek her love. And soon, living men of Hellenes came to Hades, while she, its supposed guardian, was left alone, her dignity stolen.

And thus began my life with a poor, pregnant girl.

I tried to love her, as a friend in the least. And, that's all our relationship could be. She wasn't the girl in the portrait I loved, and I wasn't the man she loved. She had become too distant from the trauma, but I tried my best to cope with her. Several times, she tried to kill her infant. Several times, I tried to convince her that I'll take it upon its birth. Several times, we fought over that child. I wanted to love it; she didn't.

Very soon, one winter night, her child was born. It was a girl - a girl so chillingly beautiful, a girl so oddly pale, a white-haired girl with red eyes. I never did love Lafrenze, but still...I had to thank her. She was a special existence, for she had bore this daughter, whom I had given the name, Elys.

That was the day I realized I spent so much time in the forest. I had no idea how old I was. I only knew that my hair was white, my eyes black, my body too big for a young boy's. How long had I been occupied by the thoughts of my Elys? I didn't know, but I was quite sure her mother had died giving birth, still sorrowful and feeling betrayed.

I buried Lafrenze's body on the same spot I found her. At that point, I realized - what should I do with an infant? What should I feed her, if her mother is dead? How could I take care of my daughter, if I held no single cent, no idea of money, and no idea of being a parent? I knew that I was a fool, but I knew I couldn't abandon her. I needed to do something - and everything I'd do would be for this frail girl.

And so, thus began my life in the shadows.

Easy money meant crime. I learned that when I was a young boy, but I had no choice. I must do it, or else, my daughter would starve.

I had to recollect experiences from my childhood. I had to find my home village. In there, I could find what I'd need. I met a man in the alleyway, and all that proceeded had somehow passed by with a blur.

It was a daily task - make sure my Elys is asleep and well, run to the village, do what crime I should and could handle, buy what my Elys needed, then run back to the hut. Little by little, I rebuilt the hut, even with little knowledge of building. Little by little, I bought my dear Elys clothes for the harsh winter nights and the cruel summer days. Little by little, I got papers and crayons for my little girl to draw with. She was a potential painter, but I can't put her in school. Only boys are allowed in school. But, she still received what education I could give her.

I couldn't have her baptized in church. I need to pay a large sum of money for a baptism. But still, I let her know of religion. I talked to her of angels and of God and of paradise. She was very much interested in paradise. She drew of its birds and flowers. She kept asking every day. She loved paradise so much. I laughed at this thought, but I somehow knew that I should've enjoyed these moments with her.

Very soon, I knew how very much frail she was. It was another winter day when she started coughing a lot. She felt really cold. I gave her my blankets, and headed for the village. I looked in the medicine shop - I can't afford anything without doing heavy jobs. At first, it was merely robbery. Then it was selling in the black market. Very soon there was nobles and ransoms. And now...I had to stain my hands with what I think is the gravest of all crimes: murder.

And so, thus began my life in hell.

But no, it was for my fragile daughter's good. All those nobles should share their wealth with us, one way or another. I needed so much money. It doesn't matter. I must earn a lot to keep my daughter alive, even if I'd be burdened with guilt from all I've done.

I did so much filthy things, just to see my Elys smiling every day. The cough medicine could only ease her pain. I must take her to a doctor, but no, the doctors demand too much. I need to do so much more, if I'd like to see my dear Elys healthy. All the cold nights take her away slowly from me, but thankfully, the warm days make her feel better.

Time passed by too quickly, and it was her birthday again. I always bought her something for her birthday, but I don't think I could buy a gift for her eighth - it was supposedly today. I wanted to keep her warm, for the least, but I still wanted to cheer her up. It was either I don't see her for a long time, or by the devil's luck I find a good job, or just give up on the idea at all.

Yesterday morning, I joked with her: today was the birthday of the cutest girl in the world. She replied with a small giggle, and a wish for a picture book. I'd find the money in a few days, but not the day after. After I made sure she was resting again, I left the hut, and headed for the village.

It had flourished nicely in all the years I'd been running to and fro. Many nobles had settled, which meant many jobs for us the ill-fated criminals. That also meant I had a chance to find a good job this time.

By the devil's luck, I did. A hand grabbed me into that same alleyway eight years ago; the same man who was my first boss had pulled me, and there stood a few of the companions I've made, and a nobleman who seriously looked into my eyes.

"Abyss?" he said with deep seriousness. I replied a confident yes. And then he gave a portrait of a young woman to me. He told me to find the girl and bring her back.

"As long as the girl gets back safe," he said, "You can kill the servant for all I care. Take these men with you, too. I'll pay half in advance."

Golden coins were suddenly in our hands. We took it away from sight, underneath our cloaks. We'd strike that night, as one of us had seen the girl somewhere near the edge of the village, then bring her to the man's mansion.

Very soon, we were in the river, the girl was captured, and the man disposed of. What a pity, but everything was for my little Elys. We dragged the woman back to the meeting place. My companions and I received the other half of our payment. There was so much. I knew I could buy my gift for my girl, but I had to do it today.

I left with breakfast on the table and with my little girl asleep. I had to find a good picture book for my Elys, one I could also understand, for I didn't know how to read much. I had to pick carefully.

Very soon, I found something that caught my eye - on the cover was a picture of a forest, a witch, and a pale girl with white hair and red eyes. Perhaps I could tell Elys of her mother, and how greatly indebted we were to her. Without a second thought, I bought the book. The price is high, but that'll do, for she'll be very happy - very, very, very happy.

But alas! - God has decided to punish me with one stab on the back. It felt scorching hot - but it wasn't fire - it was a knife draining me of life. Behind me was a young woman - that same girl with frightened eyes from last night, now in wedding clothes. I had a feeling that she was unsure of what she had done, as she wore a dreadful look and screamed as she ran away.

It hurts...it hurts...it hurts...very soon, I'd die, but at least, I'd like to see my daughter for the last time, at least...give her gift, hear her voice.

Finally reaching the forest, I collapse, but I still go on, no matter how painful. It hurts so much, but I must see her...her smile.

Finally - the door! The door! My key, where...where is it? I must stand...I must...not die in front of her. Ah! Finally, I have opened it!

"I'm home...El."

"Welcome back, Papa."


End file.
